Database systems may run transactional workloads such as back-ends to e-commerce, banking, travel reservation systems, and the like. Database systems are very complex to manage and database management and administration is an extremely important yet difficult task. Database and storage systems are growing increasingly complex to manage. It requires a skilled administrator—representing a large investment of time and money—to monitor the behavior of a database installation, and to adjust the hardware and software configuration in order to keep pace with changing workloads, user requirements, and hardware device failures. The administrator's job includes initial database configuration, continuous monitoring of the database's performance and knob tuning, as well as continuous reconfiguration, either to update the database resources or re-organize them in a different way.